Double Trouble
by Purkayz
Summary: Two girls Bella and Sally who look exactly alike but have two totally different personalities. What happens when they accidentally switch places? Rated T just in case.....Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! after eclipse!Edward didn’t propose yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Double trouble**

BPOV ( Bella's point of view )

I yawned, as I walked along the shore of the sandy beach. I looked at the beautiful sunset, no longer blinding as the midday sun was. The sun was ready to say goodbye once again.

I looked toward the west and the breeze swept along my forehead, blowing my brown hair over my shoulders. I heard a noise. I jolted my head to look at the road, there a gruff old man was, leaning against a 2009 Chevrolet Impala. He wore a plaid red blazer and a grey baseball cap. He smiled at me, showing his yellow teeth. Yuck! He smoked.

"Hey Sally," He smirked. I would've liked to wipe that stupid yellow-faced smiled right off his face, that is if I wasn't so scared. I gulped. Wait…who was this Sally?

"What the-" I began to ask but the gruff man snorted.

"Sally, we need to go. Doug is waiting…and hey, where'd you get those fine clothes? No matter though." He laughed and pushed me into the black car.

Before I new it I was in a car, heading to who-knows-where with a stranger, heading towards a random guy called Doug. I swallowed hard and stared at the gruff man. He gave me a grin. I looked around the car. A wallet with the rough man's driver's licence. His name was Billy.

"Uh, Billy?" I asked shaking. He looked over at me. "Where is um…Doug?"

Billy laughed and then spoke. "Just up the road, sweetie. We'll be there in a few hours."

This was going to be a very long ride….

SPOV (Sally's point of view)

I looked around the small town of Forks. It was rainy here. Ugh. I checked the time. 7:30 pm. Crap….Billy was supposed to pick me up at the beach at 6:30pm. If only I could find the beach.

I saw a silver Volvo come toward me. My expression was puzzled. Billy didn't drive a Volvo. Inside wasn't Billy. It was a muscular man with bronze hair.

_Me a-like. _A voice purred in my head.

He got out of the car, smiled crooked.

"Bella," He breathed as he ran up to me giving me a kiss, on the cheek. I was shocked and surprised, in a good way. This… this god liked this "Bella" person, and the best part is that he thought it was me. I smiled warmly.

"Bella? _Edward._" A voice came from behind me. There stood a man with blonde hair. He looked like he had copied Edward's hairstyle, but not succeeding. Edward….growled? He pushed me against his waist. I was liking this more and more.

"Mike." Edward's voice was grim. Mike waved and I waved, a little back. Edward lead me off to the shiny Volvo. "We were just leaving." Edward nodded and got into the car.

We were holding hands. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. Hopefully Edward was this "Bella" person's boyfriend.

"I love you." I spoke with passion in my voice. His eye's were soft, topaz colour warmth.

"I love you too, Bella." He parked at a house, that was 3 times the size of the house I had back home. Edward came and opened the door for me.

_Oh! A gentlemen and a god! How great is that???_ My thoughts tingled.

I stood up. Edward leaned in and so did I.

If I was going to be Bella why not enjoy it?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Amazing-Abbie" Thank you very much! ILY! **

**Okay I forgot to say that I don't own twilight! I do own Sally and Billy though! YAY ME! Update time!**

Chapter 2

BPOV 

I looked over at Billy again, once again, I was discussed by his yellow teeth. Over and over again I wondered how someone's teeth could be that colour.

_Yellow like pee. _I thought shuddering.I thought about Edward right now he must be worried sick about me. Poor me. Poor _Edward. _

I looked along the road. The trees seemed to sparkle in the late afternoon sky, like Edward did in the sun. The water glistened as soft waves moved back and forth to the rhythm of the wind.

_Hmm? Wasn't this the way to Edward's house? _My heart longed for him. The last drops of sunlight peeked through the green trees. I closed my eyes for a second. Relaxed. The car stopped. My eyes popped open.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Billy said, running out of the car. I got out of the black vehicle. Edward was in front of the mansion, but he wasn't alone.

SPOV

Edward and I kissed so passionately, I loved it. I decided that I wanted to be "Bella".

She had a much better life than I did, It was good to be me, er… Bella.

When Edward broke the kiss. I pouted, he chuckled next to me.

"Come on, love." Edward spoke smooth velvet like voice, which enchanted me. I noticed a girl with a blue shirt and black pants starting to walk over to us.

I began to panic. _Who the heck is that? OMG is that Bella? No, Edward is mine. Mine…mine…MINE!_

I took is hand, which was as cold as ice, shuddering at the cold, I managed a "Okay,"

We walked in the house. It was beautiful. A piano lay in the front. "Wow." I breathed, this was getting exciting.

I hugged Edward. He had the most perfect body. I loved how he hugged me back, so gentle…. Almost….scared? We strolled into the kitchen. There stood a women, who turned and gave a 'motherly' smile. She had a heart shaped face with caramel hair, she had on a sky blue V neck shirt on and a pair of black pants.

"Hello, Bella. Welcome back, Edward." She gave me a kind smile, her voice soft and polite.

"Hello, Esme," Edward gave a quick smile.

"Thanks, Esme." I waved. Pretending I knew her name. This was going to be as easy as pie…. Ha.

Edward was _mine._ Cuz' after all I am Bella. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys J Hope everyone is enjoying my stories :P Thanks Abby for not flaming me. I'll make this chapter extra long, just for you! I updated TWICE today! How awesome am I??? Oh and by the way… should I make a EPOV? (Edward's point of view) Tell me what you think? Thanks!

**BPOV**

It was finally dark. Billy parked at a very old house. I didn't know who Doug was, for all I knew he could be this creepy- psycho path getting out of rehab. I sighed. I hated being clueless.

"Billy? Who is Doug again?" I asked causally.

He looked over at me. Then laughed.

"Sally, are you kidding?" He covered his mouth to hold back his laughter. My eyebrows went in different directions.

"You can't remember who Doug is?" This made Billy laugh louder, _and harder. _I simply rolled my eyes. What the heck is so funny? Stupid Billy, he can't even give a giggle without showing his pee yellow drenched teeth. I rolled my eyes again and went back to staring into space, thinking about Edward.

SPOV

Edward and I sat up in his bedroom. I found it weird that he didn't have a bed in it. I didn't want to ask any questions though because he might get suspicious. We listened to old music. I bopped my head lightly to the music rhythm.

"Edward," I soprano voice echoed through the house. Edward in turn sighed.

"Alice." He breathed. As he let out another big gulp of air. A pixie like person, who was short and had black spiky hair appeared through the door.

_Woh. How'd she get up here so fast? How did I not hear her?_ I thought, surprised. She looked over at me. She grinned.

"I didn't know Bella was over." She winked at me.

"Hi Alice!" I smiled back at her. She seemed like a 'bff' type.

She turned from me to Edward. "We are going hunting. Emmett already went. So it might actually be relaxing. Are you coming?" Alice questioned him.

Wait….HUNTING? What are these people animal killers? Or vampire's? I laughed at my second guess. She looked over at me.

"Bella! We need to shop, must get you out of those…rags… I mean clothes." Alice said bouncing on her feet.

"Sure." I nodded. Edward looked at me in amazement. Alice formed a O with her mouth.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Edward asked in concern.

"Not even one complaint, you must be in a very good mood. Hmm?" Edward laughed.

Edward's eye's didn't look like liquid topaz anymore. They looked black. That scared me, it must've show in my face because he stroked my cheek.

"Love, I'll be back in a few minutes. Why not go hang out with Emmett?" He gave me a crooked grin. Now that made me smile.

"I'll be waiting." I responded. As he got up and left I closed my eye's and air kissed him goodbye. By the time I opened them, I heard the front door shut tight.

As I walked down stairs I saw a very muscled man sitting on the couch. He turned to see me. A giant grin spread across his face.

"Emmett?" I asked, just in case.

"Bella!" He jumped of the couch and pulled me into a bear hug. Turning blue I managed the words. "Emmett- get -off- of-" Before I could finish he let me down.

"Sorry, I'll be nice to the human." He laughed. _Human? What the heck? Aren't you human?_ Sighing I laughed with him.

APOV (Alice point of view)

Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I left the house.

_Edward. Did Bella seem….weird to you? _I thought.

He slowed into a human jog.

"Sort of. I mean, she said yes to shopping." He looked at me.

"So it's no just me." I nodded to him. I caught up with Jasper and gave him a kiss. He smiled at me. I felt a wave of lust and love, making me want to jump on Jasper and make-out with him right now.

I jumped on a bear and sucked on it until no more blood was left. A few elk pasted by and I feasted on their blood as well. When I was finally in control of my thirst, I ran back to the house. Bella was sitting on the couch with Emmett. I decided to quiz her. So that if she was Bella, she was just feeling under the weather.

"Bell, can I ask you a few questions?" I asked looking at her.

SPOV

_Oh no. Crap. Say something Sally. Seriously, Sally anything will do. _

"Okay." I gulped. Alice nodded.

This wasn't just a piece of cake. I braced myself for the first question.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys ;) Thanks for the reviews :P Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy with life. Hope everyone has a blast because it's SUMMER!!!!!! Edwards POV is in this chapter… hope you enjoy it!!!! I LUVS you. Oh and can I get at least seven more reviews before I update? Thanks!

Kayz J

**Spov**

**I trembled a bit thinking of what Alice might ask me. She grinned evilly. Who knew someone so small, so**_** hyper**_** could be so evil.**

"**Ask away, Alice." I tried to sound confident.**

"**So… Edward's birthday was couple of months ago. What colour of dress did you wear?" Alice asked, casually.**

**I thought well Emmett and I were together I explored the house. In Alice's closet (her name was in big letter's on the door) there was a lot of blue dresses hanging in there. Plus they were way to big for Alice. So they must be Bella's. **

"**Oh, er…Blue." I said. It sounded more like a question, way more than it did an answer. I looked down at my hand, pretending to check my nails like I didn't even need to think about the answer I'd given. She didn't show any emotion.**

"**Moving on then….Bella." Alice spoke, sighing. She was probably uneasy after I got the first question right.**

**APOV**

_**Dang it! She's correct **_**I thought angrily. She examined her nails. **

_**Weird. Bella NEVER does that. She doesn't even really care about her looks, let alone her nails. **_

"**Moving on then-" Dare I say it. "….Bella" I took in a deep, cleansing breath of unneeded air. I opened my eyes. " What's my husband's name?"**

**SPOV**

_**Husband???? Wasn't Alice only like…sventeen? Husband? OMG!!!!!**_** My thoughts tingled. I heard shuffling in the front, was that my Edward? He wasn't alone. I heard them talking now they were just in the drive way. The door opened.**

**Edward stepped in looking more perfect than before. Another guy walked in as well. He had blonde hair and a oval shaped face. Edward was laughing.**

"**Jasper, stop it!" He said. I smiled. Hopefully this was Alice's…..Husband.**

"**Jasper." I said, answering Alice's question. Jasper looked over at me, smiling.**

"**Bella," He spoke, softly. He thought I was talking to him. **

**Alice slapped her head, as she glared at my Edward.**

"**We'll continue later, Bella." She grunted as she stormed off out the front door.**

**I let out a huge sigh. I was off the hook…for now.**

**EPOV**

**After Alice was done talking with me, I sniffed out a few mountain lions. Thinking about Bella, just made me want to get outta here and run into her arms. Jasper caught up with me.**

_**Hey Edward. **_**He thought. My power was reading minds. Sometimes it came in handy if we were in trouble or something, but it was bad to because people…and **_**vampires **_**have some very private thoughts. I think I invade there personal space, in there mind.**

"**Hello Jasper." I said giving a small smile. **

_**Ugh. Edward I found his book of cheesy jokes. Want to here one?**_** Jasper looked at me.**

"**Uh. Sure?" I said not sure if I really wanted to.**

"**If everything is coming your way. Your in the wrong lane!" Jasper said. I shook my head as he continued to tell the cheesiest of jokes. **

**When we arrived at the house I couldn't take it anymore.**

"**Jasper, stop it!" I spoke. I looked inside. Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice. Bella opened her mouth to speak.**

"**Jasper."**

"**Bella," He replied.**

"**We'll continue later, Bella." Alice moaned, slapping her tiny forehead.**

**Alice shot me a death glare. **_**EDWARD! Couldn't you have just waited a little longer!!!! **_**She ran outside thinking bad thoughts toward me.**

**Bella on the other hand let out a sigh of relief. **

_**Thank you, Edward!**_** Bella thought…..wait? What? I HEARD BELLA'S THOUGHTS!?!?!**

**Outside of me was perfectly calm, well the inside of me was freaking out. How was this physically possible?**

**BPOV**

**When I said 'this creepy- psycho path getting out of rehab' I was pretty close to the REAL thing. Doug wasn't a who or what. It stood for something.**

"**Well Sally. The 'D' for drunk. The 'O' for outta-control. The 'U' for ugly and the 'G' for….well some of them are gay, but you don't need to worry 'bout that." Billy said. As we got out of the car. I was about to slam to the car door, when a guy came out.**

"**Sally." He spoke, his voice was ruff. I shuddered. This man was one-thousand times worse than Emmett giving me a never-ending bear hug. I gulped as he back me into a wall. Crushing his lips to mine I couldn't breathe! I was just in so much shock! His tongue licked the bottom of my lip. I didn't mean to but, I opened my mouth. His tongue tasted like beer and cigarette smoke. YUCK! This was way worse than Billy's yellow teeth. I noticed he was running his fingers through my hair. Then he stopped.**

"**Sally, your holding back. Is something wrong sugar?" He spoke, coughing. **

"**BANG!" A loud shotgun noise came from behind the man. He fell toward the ground as I gasped. He got shot. A gang, of four maybe five stood there. Who what appeared to be there leader, was holding the mullet.**

"**Heh Heh! Serves that sucker right! Nobody messes with my girl!" He said giving out another laugh. Billy screamed. Another loud gun shot sounded. There Billy laid, dripping with blood. "C'mon Sally. Lets cruse down the highway and get dirty!" He laughed. I knew what he meant, and he didn't mean a long drive along an open road. Plus he didn't mean to jump in some mud either.**

**APOV**

_**Help! A woman cried. She had tears streaming down her face. She was in front of a building. A group of rough men crowded around her laughing loudly. They spoke and started to make-out with her.**_

**That was the end of my vision. The woman in my vision was Bella Swan. She needed help. Fast. I ran into the house to warn Edward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Glad to see people enjoying the story! There is a poll on my profile. If anyone could vote that would be amazing! Oh, I forgot to tell everyone that Edward didn't propose to Bella yet.**

**Kayz **

Spov

Edward and I took a walk along the road. I smiled at him. He looked down at me and gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you haven't tripped and fell on your face yet. Your actually putting one foot in front of the other." He smiled, crooked. I loved that smile.

Was this Bella person clumsy? Weird. Somebody couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling on their face.

"Guess I'm just having a good day, then." I told him. He nodded.

"You seem different today. Are you alright, love?" Edward said, tilting his perfect head.

_Oh, no. He isn't buying your fake Bella act, Sally. Crap. Uh….say something. Quickly._

"Do you like the 'different' me?" I said, clutching him tighter.

"As long as your happy with it."

_Aw. _A fake audience said in my head. Edward bit his lip. He turned to me and held both of my hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. Will you marry me?" Edward looked into my eyes.

_Yes!_ Was my first thought but then I thought about what might happen if the real Bella was ever going to come back. I couldn't lie to him. Never. I couldn't do it._ Tell him Sally. Tell him your not Bella._ I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward. We need to talk."

EPOV

_Oh, no. My angel. She hates me. No! I proposed to her at the wrong time. You idiot Edward. All these centauries of thinking and you still can't get it right!_

"Edward, I love you but-" Bella paused. This was making me nervous by the second. Was she just no ready for marriage? Or was there someone else? That was very heart breaking.

"Spit it out." I said.

"I'm not B-" She started.

"Edward!!!" A voice came from behind us. A small pixie figure was racing speed toward us.

"I had I vision, Bella's in trouble." Alice's voice was frantic, when she reached us.

"What? I mean how? Bella's right here." I said, pointing towards the love of my life.

SPOV

Edward pointed to me.

"Edward. I'm not Bella." I hung my head down in shame.

"What the heck? What do you mean your not Bella?" Edward said, his eyebrows curving into a 'V' shape. He took my shoulder and started shaking me.

"Ah-Ha!" Alice jumped. "I knew it! I knew it! See Edward! I knew it! " She smiled, slowly it disappeared into a frown. "Wait, if your not Bella. Then… who are you?" We all looked at each other. I gulped.

"My name is Sally Watterson." I explained

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Edward asked.

"Because… I love you."

"Oh."

We all sat in silence for a few moments. Then I asked them. "The real Bella is in trouble? No. It can't be it's not like we traded places?"

Edward's expression darkened.

" It's possible, you know with vampire's existing you never know." He mumbled.

"Vampire's? Huh?" I asked. He bit his lip again.

"Nothing." Alice shook her head.

"If you guys did switch places where would you be?"

"Well, I'd probably be with Doug."

"Doug?"

"Yeah, Alice. It's the person I work for."

"Okay," Alice said, probably unsure. A minute later she shouted.

"C'mon, let's go safe Bella! The real Bella." She glared at me.

My whole inside twisted at those words.

Bpov

"Help!" I cried, even though probably nobody could hear me, or care to hear me. I could feel hot tears, streaming down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, they were so….perverted. I mean one of them told me to press my breast against his face. I told them no and they simply punched and kicked me.

I wished Edward was here. Even though he would probably jump over to me and suck my blood, which was streaming on the ground by the second. "Stop it!" I cried louder so the gang might actually hear me. One man turned. He reminded me of Eric Yorkie. Just a meaner version of him.

"So, the poor little girlie wants us to stop." He said in a mocking tone. I slowly nodded.

He laughed so loud other's turned to look at him.

"Guys? Should we stop?" His voice for one second sounded sympathetic.

"No!" They screamed back at him. I lay there, right on the cold, cement ground. I looked at the palm of my hand. Lots of blood and cuts were placed in random spots. It hurt to curl my hand into a fist. Let alone move it. I looked up to the sky

"Please! Help me, lord!" I whispered quietly. As if some miracle would happen. I cried a little more. I heard a car pull up. The shine caught my eye. There was parked a shiny Volvo.

"Edward." I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay! Hey everyone! Review more please ;) I was thinking of entering a writing competition. ;) _

_Kayz_

Spov

"Edward I'm really sorry! Truly I am." I couldn't get over the shame and guilt I felt. Apologizing for the…I don't know 100037290 time?

Alice decided to take the other car.

"Sally, it's okay." He gave a half hearted smile. I still couldn't believe that he hadn't exploded on me. He was really a nice guy. He was good-looking, smart probably, he had good taste in music and…._very very hot._ Wait. I just said that didn't I?

We pulled up to a familiar. 'Doug' headquarters. I couldn't leave Edward now. I mean, c'mon. It can't end like this. Can it? Jeez I panicked a lot. A thought crossed my mind, I couldn't do it. No, definitely not. But what if?

_Sally! Seriously! If you want him do it. If you don't then…_

I did want him though. Oh my I was so selfish. Poor Bella! She has to find another Angel. I looked at him.

"Um. Edward," I asked, innocent.

"Yes, Sal-" Before he could finish I pulled his shirt and crushed his lips to mine.

Guys who had 'make-out' with me before said I was a killer kisser especially when I did _my move._ Yes _the move_! You know when restraints have a chiefs special? It was exactly like that. It was when I pushed my body as close to male as I could. I licked the top…_and_ bottom of there lips. When they let me in, my tongue danced with theirs. Harder and harder I would crush my lips to theirs. I would tangle my fingers into his hair.

This is exactly what I did to poor, hot Edward.

EPOV

"Yes, Sal-" I started to say but she grabbed my shirt. She matched my lips with hers. I could have stopped her, but I didn't want to. I liked this.

_No. No. No. Edward you idiot! Bella. Bella. Bella. Sally. Bella._

_What? Sally? Jeez Edward. C'mon. Wow Sally's a great kisser way better than Bella. Woh! She looks the same as Bella exactly the same as Bella. They could be twins. Doubles. Wow Sally is driving me mad._

By the time Sally let me go she was done she let my shirt go, she began to pant. I gave a little pant too.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." She mumbled.

"That's okay." I told her. _That was better than ok. That was…w-o-w._

She seemed to hear that voice.

"Good." She smiled. She had a great smile. Very pretty.

"I think I love you." I spat out. Randomly.

"Wow."

We turned to the front and there a girl sat starring at us. She had blood smeared across her face and scratch's all over the place. She appeared to be crying.

"Bella." I breathed. She had seen the whole thing.

BPOV 

Edward kissed her. He kissed her, how could he? Everything I lived for was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm grounded from the comp for the next like maybe 2 weeks. Mom was nice and let me on today. I'll try to update as much as I can though…. OH! Do you like Edward and Bella or Edward and Sally???? REVIEW TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kayz

_Bpov_

_I IMAGINED _when the shiny Volvo pulled up Edward would run out towards me and scare these…you-know-what's off.

_I IMAGINED _Edward being mine forever.

Those were just my thoughts though. Edward didn't come run into my weak, useless arms, he didn't scare these men off, and he wasn't mine. He kissed another girl. Right in front of me. Was he trying to hurt me…again? I shook my head. I didn't care anymore. These perverted people could make-out with me forever, I, myself, didn't give a crap about it.

A yellow Porsche pulled up. Alice. My saviour. I would rather die then be in the same car with Edward Cullen, and _her._

I mean, who the heck was she? She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about as tall as me…wait….she looked like me. Exactly like me. Twins. Doubles. I knew who she was…we switched places (what a coincidence). Edward thought she was me! Edward kissed her, thinking she was me. She was why I was here. I already hated her, and I only new her name, and I loathed it… Stupid Sally.

Epov

My Bella. I hurt her. So much. Her expressions. They changed so much. First they were filled with anger. Then sadness. Then she was lost in her thoughts, then she had a look of realization. Then she through a death glare towards Sally.

_Should we go help her?_ Sally's thoughts rang in my ear. I turned to look at her.

"Of course." I answered her thought.

"Of course what?" She asked, puzzled. Crap, she didn't know I could read minds.

"Uh.. I mean….We should go help her."

"Oh."

_It's like he can read my mind. Hm. Maybe if I say long enough…Edward will ask to marry me! Oh! What kinds of flower's would be a the wedding and the-_

I cut her thoughts off right there. How could I love someone, and hurt someone else? That was not right. Bella was mine. She would be mine forever. I had to tell her that I thought Sally was her. I sighed,

I got out of the car to greet her but she wasn't staring at me. She was staring at her twin.

SPOV

"Of course." Edward said suddenly.

"Of course what?" What the…heck?

"Uh.. I mean….We should go help her."

"Oh."

I thought about Edward and I. Getting Married. I looked over at him. He didn't look pleased. He gave a loud sigh and got out of the warm car. I followed him. "Bella" was giving me the chill's.

"You!" She shouted at me.

"Huh? What are you-" Before I could finish Bella was running at me. Full speed. She slipped on her blood and tumbled, pushing me into it as well. I splashed in the red liquid. She stood up.

"How dare you kiss him!" She yelled louder.

"He kissed me back!" I screamed back.

"Yeah, only because he thought you were me!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

With that I tackled her to the ground. We rolled punching each other's face. Everything including our clothes. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I was looking in a mirror.

"Stop! Stop it! Bella! Sally! Stop!" A loud voice sounded. There stood Alice, shaking her head.

"C'mon. Guys seriously. That's enough." She said, in a much nicer tone. "Now Edward can take Bella home, and Sally you can get on with life." She nodded.

"Bella get up now."

I stood up.

EPOV

They both stood up. Oh gosh. Let's see here, they look the same. Smell the same, and since Sally was in Bella's shield, I can't hear her thoughts. This was sad.

"Sit down Sally!" A girl 1 yelled.

"No! You sit, you faker!" Girl 2 screamed.

"C'mon Edward!" Girl 1 looked at me.

"Can't you see through her act?" (girl 2)

"Grrrrrrrrr!!!" They both sneered at each other.

I gulped. Who was Bella? Who was Sally? For once in my vampire life I didn't know.

APOV

_Edward and a girl are in his Volvo. The girl drenched in blood speaks up._

"_Thank goodness you picked me Edward!" The girl says. Edward smiles. She smiles back at him._

"_I always knew you were Bella, Bella." He puts his arm around her._

"_Yeah, only I'm not Bella."_

My vision ended. Oh my! Edward was going to chose Sally! I need to warn him.

**Ya! Who do you think the real Bella is girl 1 or girl 2? Cliffy's are aw-some to write!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if I should continue the story. Not enough people are reviewing =(

I'll update if I feel like it.

kAYZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! My stomach hurts like crap!!! I think I ate rotten eggs, but I'm writing this chapter before I get even more sick! Oh and my name is NOT Sally….it's Kaylie! Okay here's the next chapter! ONWARD! **

**Kayz**

EPOV

"Sally, I know it's you. Stop pretending to be Bella." I spoke finally. She stopped her endless blabber. She looked at me.

"What? H-how do you know that!" She sputtered.

"It really doesn't matter. Just please stop, your not fooling anyone. Not even Alice." I sighed. Alice 'humph' came afterward.

"Do you still love _her_?" Sally looked at me with sadness.

"Yes." My answer was very simple.

"Then my duty is clear. I must kill her."

She picked up a long stick. Smiling at me for the last time, she ran towards Bella.

BPOV

I looked up from the ground to hear a screaming girl. I looked behind me and there Sally came racing towards me. When she was in a meter's distance, she sprinted, which I half-expected her to do.

Which caused me to fall into the mud.

"What the heck, Sally!" I cried.

"Edward, knows it's me! He still loves you! I MUST KILL!" she screamed at me, hitting me with a long twig.

"He…loves me?" A pool of tears clouded my vision.

"That's what I just said, you freak!"

Edward loved me! That was all I could think about.

Tumbling and fighting with Sally, she stopped suddenly.

"Here you go!" She whispered, handing me the stick.

Falling to the ground Sally sprinkled herself with mud, making her eye's tear up.

"Edward! Help! She's t-trying t-too kill meeeee!" Sally cried. What the heck was she doing?

Edward came in a flash.

"Sally! That's enough," He spoke to me. "Look at poor Bella!" He pointed at Sally.

_He thinks I'M Sally. He thinks Sally is ME!! _

Just because I was holding a stick and she was crying.

Edward shook his head at me and lifted Sally up, carefully. She made it look like she was Bella.

I just stood there with my mouth open.

APOV

Wait….Sally was going to kill Bella.

"Edward! You need to stop them." I yelled at him. He turned to me.

"How am I supposed to tell them apart?" He bit his lip.

"Isn't Sally holding a stick?"

"Yeah! Great thinking, Alice!"

I smiled at my observing skills. Then Bella cried from the distance.

"Edward! Help! She's t-trying t-too kill meeeee!"

I looked at the two twins. One was holding a stick and the other one was on the ground. It was so easy telling them apart.

EPOV

I raced off toward the girl who cried help.

"Sally! That's enough," Looking at the 'Bella' that was holding the stick.

"Look at poor Bella!" I pointed to the 'Bella' that was on the ground.

I picked ground Bella up, well shaking my head at the other.

I put ground Bella in the car. Alice got in her car, she nodded at me and drove away. Bella and I drove in silence for a few minutes

"Thank goodness you saved me Edward!" Bella speaks. I smile at the sound of her voice.

"I always knew you were Bella, Bella." I put my arm around her.

"Yeah, only I'm not Bella." She says smiling evilly.


	10. Help me?

Any idea's on what can happen next? I'm stuck!

I DELETED THE A/N SO THERE IS A CHAPTER 9!!!!! READ IT!

Help me out? Thanks so much~

Kayz


	11. Chapter 10

FaithTrustPixieDust01, thanks for the idea. Now lets see what will happen!!!!!!!!!

EPOV

Crap. Crap. Crap! This was Sally? Wait, why the heck was Bella holding the twig? Sally was awful.

"Your…Sally?" I slowly spoke.

"Duh! That's what I said." She rolled her brown eyes.

I stopped the car on the side of the little road and ran ('human speed' so that Sally wouldn't get suspicious). She climbed out of the car and sighed.

"Where the hell are you going?" She shouted. I looked back at her, not answering. I realized that Bella was all I needed, Sally was a liar, she was a good actor though, I realized I _HATED_ Sally. When I was out of Sally's view, I ran as fast as I could, even vampire speed didn't seem fast enough.

I stopped about a meter away. There stood my real angel. She twirled around to face me.

BPOV

I heard slow, soft footsteps. They became closer. I turned and there stood Edward Cullen. Looking hotter than ever. I knew he loved me, but he thought I was Sally. How would I really know he loved me, if he couldn't even tell me from…._ her._

"Hello Bella." His voice soft like velvet. Dazzling me more by the second.

"Edward," I greeted. He looked at me, probably thinking of how muddy I looked from the cat fight with Sally earlier.

"I love you." He stepped closer to me. I took a step back.

"I don't really believe you, I mean c'mon, you thought she was me." My voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, really Bella. Please. I love you." He spoke confidence filling his voice.

"Prove it then."

EPOV

Prove it?

How was I supposed to do that? Beg her for my forgiveness? Because.. I would if I needed to.

"How shall I prove it to you, my love?" I asked.

"I don't know. What should you do?" She shot back.

Flowers? Chocolates? What? I didn't know.

Bella crossed her arms.

"Edward. If you don't know how to prove it. Well, I guess you love Sally." She sighed turning away.

"No! I don't love Sally. I love you!" I pleaded. Bella turned again to face me.

"How can you prove it?" She looked up at me.

"I think I know how." I smiled at her, giving all my vampire dazzling strength. Poor Bella. She was concentrating on my body more than my words. I leaned forward.

SPOV

"Where the heck did he go?" I mumbled to myself. He just got up from the car and then poof! He was gone.

I ran back towards the HQ (the place where we left Bella) Surely he was there to win her back. I needed a plan. I stopped in the middle of the road. Oh! Here's a good idea.

_First I'll….._

"_Beep, beep! _Lady! Watch out!" I heard I man scream. I turned to see it was a bus driver, coming towards me by the second.

"What the- Emmett?? AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed.

"Bella! Get out of the way!"

BPOV

"How shall I prove it to you, my love?" He asked.

"I don't know. What should you do?" I said, a little harsher than I meant.

Edward didn't know how to prove he loved me. That was sad. It was simple. Very simple. He could get a GPA of 4.0 but he couldn't figure out how he could prove he loved me.

I turned away from him.

"Edward. If you don't know how to prove it. Well, I guess you love Sally." I didn't want that to be true.

"No! I don't love Sally. I love you!" He seemed to beg.

"How can you prove it?" I tested him.

"I think I know how." He gave me a crooked smile. Wow. Wow. Wow. I was sweating. Why was Edward so perfect? Oh, all the nights I dreamed he would just rip his shirt off and show his muscles off.

He leaned in. So did I. Well I guess he didn't get 4.0 GPA's for nothing, he found out what I wanted. It was simple. A kiss.


	12. the end

Oh this is so sad! So sad! So sad! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

**I heard a shrill scream. Breaking Edward's kiss, I turned towards the road.**

"**What the….hell?" I said.**

**Edward's eyebrows arched. Then he started to shake his head. He signalled me to climb on his back. I gave him a quick nod and got on. He ran.**

**Before I knew it we were beside the road. To my surprise Emmett Cullen was starring downward. I jumped off Edward's back and looked at what he was starring at. A dead body. No other than Sally. I gave a small gasp. Emmett looked like he was going to cry. He probably would have, if he could.**

"**Edward! I'm sorry! I didn't- I- she was just like there and- Bella?" He stuttered, looking at me, then down again. "How? What? Huh?" He babbled.**

**EMPOV (HOW HE WAS DRIVING A BUS)**

**I know we had all the money in the world but…I wanted something to do. Something fun! I applied at the city bus driving course. Nobody was there so of course I got the job! I got on the white city bus. It smelt like banana's and gum. YUCKKY!!!!!**

"**Okay then." I mumbled to myself. I hopped in the seat and put the key's in the engine.**

"**Oh yeahhh!" I yelled out the window, pretending I was the kool-aid man. I blasted the stereo and began to drive.**

**The first turn I came to there was a lady with brown hair standing in the road. I hocked my horn and yelled out the window.**

"**Lady! Watch out!" **

**She turned to me and screamed back.**

"**What the- Emmett?? AHHHHH!!!!" I realized the women was Bella. She looked at the bus shocked.**

"**Bella! Get out of the way!" I screamed at her. Before I knew it, I felt the bus go over something. Bella was dead.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( now when the real Bella and Edward come!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_**EDWARD IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS! **_**That's all I could think about. I looked at the dead corpse, this was bad. Edward appeared next to me. So did some other person.**

**``Edward! I'm really sorry! I didn't- I- she was just like there and- Bella?" I stared at the girl, then looked down at the body. How could this be? 2 Bella's? **

"**How? What? Huh?" I said. **

**`` Hi Emmett,`` Bella spoke. `` This is Sally. The person you killed.`` **

**Edward nodded. He sighed and looked up.**

**``At least we don't have to worry about Sally anymore,`` **

**We all laughed walking away.**

**SPOV**

**A bus came towards me, hitting me with all it's force. I heard talking and laughing. I would not die, I would not die. I was weak, but not dead. The shadow's moved away laughing again. My heart was about to flutter to a stop. I opened my eye's to get a glimpse of Edward Cullen.**

**``I'll be back.``**


End file.
